Fate's Sense of Irony III, Heaven Sent
by Fixon
Summary: Well the sequel to the second Fate's.... is here. Unknown is here. Jin, Nina, Julia, Anna, and Kazuya must battle the evil Hybrid or sufer. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! The FINAL CHAPTER! please R&R thanx
1. Heaven Sent

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

  
  
  
  


Nina stood on the stage holding the microphone close to her lips. Her voice filled the room. She looked at the people sitting at tables sitting in front of her. Nina had been offered to sing at a really nice place this time. She had to wear something pretty this time. She had a black silky dress on that swayed around her legs, it had a slit in the side on her left leg much like the way Anna's dresses are. The song she sang was called lounge. She smiled as she sang watching the rich people drinking the sampan and eating their expensive food thinking to her self that she would never be like them and was glad she wasn't. She hadn't fought in a wile. Jin and Kazuya had been getting along better over time and Anna started to visit their fathers grave more and more as Nina had done. Julia had been nicer to her lately and everything was going good. It seemed that the worst was long gone. Just the way Nina had hopped it would be. 

"For the dress she wore that night, to find her there, she found herself If he could see his way to daylight... If he could see his way... You can't stop her now. speak softer love, in my love, speak softer now, speak soft of love..." Nina said slowly drifting her voice to silence. 

The audience polity clapped and Nina bowed. She smiled as she stepped off the stage. Nina exited the building. She held a bag over her shoulder were she had put her dress and now wore normal close. A whit T-shirt, black jeans, and brown shows. Nina walked down the road and over to the house. Jin was leaning against a pole on the front porch. 

"Hi Nina." He said with a smile across his face.

"Hi Jin." She replied also smiling.

"So how'd it go?"

"Same as always."

  
  


Greenland 1:37am 

A woman stood in a dark room breathing heavy. Her eyes glowed of yellow. Her body was covered in some form of black liquid. She looked at the ground. Her hair was black with a purple luster in it. She looked said and with out her own sole. She around her self. She stood in a liquid darkness. Angle statues surrounded her. A gust of air blew threw the room. The woman hair was lifted up. Electricity formed about her. She was slowly lifted up. In front of her a giant creature formed. It looked half woof but with a bulky human structure and demon eyes resembling her own. She began to breath even heavier. She shut her eyes. She suddenly was stopped in the middle of the air. She opened her eyes to look at the Hybrid creature. 

"Xashi." the Hybrids cackly deep voice said.

The woman looked at him.

"Xashi, it is time for you to do what I have set for you to do."

"What is that?" she said with her electric voice.

"Go to your brother Xashi."

"Then what?"

"Kill him." the Hybrid began to laugh.

The woman, Xashi, floated their motionless. 

"Go..." the Hybrid said slowly lowering her down. Then the electric waves left and the Hybrid was gone.

Xashi stood up and walked across the room threw the liquid. She looked the same as always. Breathing heavily, said, and soleless. Her hair dropped down again. 

"It is time!"

  
  


Jin walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his neck. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Nina and Julia sat at the table eating breakfast. Jin had a brown t-shirt on and tan paints on. Nina had her grey sweater on again with her black leather skirt and boots. Julia wore a rad tank top-tummy shirt and brown paints. 

"Is Anna up yet?" Jin asked looking at the girls?

"Ya, she's up taking a walk around the neighbor hood." Nina said with tiered eyes like the others.

"Man, how does she get up this early?" Julia said so tiered.

Anna walked around the corner humming the song she was listening to on her head phones. She was quickly jogging and very close to the house. She was quickly stooped though as she looked across the street. The female Xashi stood their with her normal gaze and liquid clothing. She slowly crossed the street. Anna watched her un easy about were she might be heading. Anna ran up to the house but did not enter it. She instead ran around to the back of the house and entered threw the back door. Anna then ran threw the house and could see the woman walking up to the front of the house. Anna ran into the kitchen were the others sat. 

"Guys theirs a lady coming here!" she said with great concern.

"So?" Julia replied.

"She doesn't look like she is going to be doing any thing good!"

Nina looked out the window.

"Guys, Anna's right. This lady isn't exactly the kind of person looking to sell girl scout cookies."

The door opened. 

"She's here!" Anna said in fear.

"Oh my God." Julia said sarcastically.

Nina walked out of the room to go see what the woman wanted. Nina flew back into the room and slammed into the wall!

"Nina!" Jin yelled running to her side. "What happened?"

"Ugh, she punched me." 

Julia stood up. 

  
  


"Jin Kazama." Xashi said walking to him. "I have come to take you down." She said making a fist as she walked ever closer. 

Julia ran at Xashi. She jumped into the air and kicked at her. Xashi grabbed her foot and lifted Julia into the air by the foot. Then she slammed Julia into the ground. Anna tried jabbing at Xashi. Xashi never even flinched. She just quickly moved to the side. Then finally grabbed Anna's left leg and knocked her to the ground. Nina began to stand up when Jin stopped her.

"No wait a second let me fight her." he told her.

Jin stood up and turned to look at her. 

"I am Jin, why do you want to kill me?"

"Hybrid wishes it of me."

"And who are you?"

"Xashi." 

Then the woman grabbed Jin's head and began to squeeze his head. Jin could barley move. Nina jumped to her feet and tried kicking in the side of the face. Xashi was pushed to the side a little but then came up again un harmed in any way. She then slowly looked at Nina. She dropped Jin. Then she slapped Nina in the face. She hit Nina so hard that it could of broken her bone. It had not luckily. Xashi's hands glowed intensely with a blue light. 

She then kicked Jin. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall over the table and into the living room. 

"Julia wake my dad up!" Jin yelled.

Julia ran up the stairs and headed to Kazuya's room. Kazuya was running from his room.

"What's going on down their?" Kazuya asked.

"This woman, she looks like Jun she's attacking Jin. We can't fight her." 

"Who is it?"

"Some woman named Xashi."

Kazuya's eyes became large. He quickly pushed Julia to the side and ran down to the room Jin and Xashi were in. 

Xashi loamed over Jin who was laying on the ground in pain. Xashi held a electric ball in her hand. "Say good night Kazama!" She said with her eyes in rage. 

"Xashi!" Kazuya yelled. 

Xashi stopped and looked behind her self. Her eyes looked at Kazuya. Xashi backed away with fear. The blue ball liquified and dropped to the ground then dissolving. Then black mist formed around her and she was gone. 

"What... what did you do?" Nina asked looking at Kazuya. 

"Nothing." He replied.

"Wha... what was she."

"A human, or she was." 

"Do you know her?" Julia said walking into the living room. 

"Yes, but she is classified as the Unmown."

Jin stood up. "Then who is she?" Jin asked.

"Your sister..."

  
  


* * *

  


Well it's been a wile sense I wrote a sequel to Fate's Sense of Irony

but here it is. I hope you liked it and Chapter 2 is on the way.

Thank you and please Review.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Promises

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

Promises

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You mean that thing, is Jin's sister!" Julia questioned.

"Actually Xashi and Jin are twins."

Julia was in shock.

"So how? I thought Jin was your only child."

"No actually. It's kind of my fault that she is like that in the first place. She is a lot like Jun. They are very similar in appearance, also they share a certain ability. An ability to sense another evil presence near by. She also has a devil attribute."

"You mean she can go into a devil form like me?" Jin asked with large eyes.

"We'll no, but she has a very strong ability to not be destroyed or killed when she is in this mode."

"So why is she like that?" Nina asked.

"A long time ago when Jin and Xashi were babies Jun and I had decided to go separate ways. I still loved her very much but I had work. We decided to take one of the children along with us so we could still be a family. I took Xashi sense Jin even as a child was extremely attached to his mother. When I was working in the Misima conglomerate I had brought Xashi with me. She was still so very young but she seemed to love me so much. Believe it or not, Xashi loved me almost as much as Jin loved Jun. Anyway something in our lab brock lose. I left young Xashi and my secretary in my office wall I went to see what had happened. It seemed that a creature had broken loose. One that we had been experimenting on. Much in the same way we had on Nina and Anna. Not that we had gone so far, Anna and Nina were smaller in the tests. This creature was almost none existent. When I returned to my office I found my secretary lying on the ground dead and Xashi was gone.... A few years later I found out about what had happened to her. The creature had possessed her and using her to create his destruction. "

"But if all that is True why did she come to attack Jin." Nina asked. "And why is she scared of you? Why would the creature want this."

"I don't know...."

  
  


"Xashi.... you have failed. Why?" the hybrid asked.

"My father... he was their." she answered.

"Then why did you not attack them both. Why did you return without killing Jin?" 

"I did not want my father to be harmed." She said sadly.

"Then why not just kill Jin."

"Because my father said no..."

"Xashi! I said you must, you must never disobey me again. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. 

"Good." the hybrid said drily. "Now Xashi we must not attack Jin for some time. I see that you may not be able to handle this on your own. I want you to lead him to me."

"How?"

"Look like one of them. Become friends with them. Just do it, I don't care how just bring that boy to me!"

"As you wish....."

  
  


Nina sat on the edge of the dock looking over the sea. Her whit dress flew around her in the wind. Her feet were killing her. It was hard to sing when you were afraid to return home. But at least Nina was able to urn a little money for the rest of them. She heard a foot steps walking towards her. Nina smiled to her self.

"Nina you been here long." the voice asked.

Nina stood up and smiled. She turned around to face Jin. 

"Ya... I like this spot." Nina answered putting her hands behind her back which held her shoes. 

"Sorry about that. I thought I would be here sooner."

"Ya we'll it's okay. I like looking at the water anyways."

Jin walked up to her. 

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you about Xashi."

"Ya..."

"Why wouldn't your mother of said something?"

"I?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Nina said softly again.

"I.... I don't know why."

"Hum... she doesn't tell you a lot of stuff does she?"

"No." Jin said also softly looking away.

"I wonder..."

"What?" He said looking at her again.

"We'll I wonder what she's thinking right now." Nina said looking up at the stars in the sky.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder what Jun is thinking about all this. She won't be able to save any one this time if we get hurt." Nina said looking at Jin.

"Hopefully she won't have too."

"Jin, can you promise me something."

"What?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"That you won't die...."

Jin looked at her in shook for a second. Then he sat next to her and looked at her strait in the eyes. "I promise."

"Good." Nina said returning her gaze to the sea. 

"Do you think some one is going to get hurt?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. What about you? How do you feel? Are you worried?"

"I... I don't know ether."

"Hum, are you aggravated..... or are you just scared." Nina said with saddened eyes. 

Jin looked back at her. Her eyes shined in the light. Her face glowed with beauty from the light of the moon. Jin smiled and put his hand on her cheek. 

"Don't worry Jin..... I won't leave you no matter how scared you may be of the future. I will stay by your side..."

"Thank you Nina...."

  
  


"Ok girls I have an idea on how we can find Xashi." Kazuya said to Julia and Anna. "

"What's the plan?" 

"Okay I have already discovered the location of Xashi, according to the files I pulled up on the Misima Conglomerates computer systems She is some were in Greenland. A few years ago up on the Northern tip of Greenland their was a huge battle that occurred. A hole city was destroyed. In the very center of the town was a huge church. It was the only thing left standing after the attack. According to the files that is were we will find her. There is only one problem though. It is going to be extremely dangerous to get in. That is why we have to play our roles exactly right!"

"Shouldn't we wait till Jin and Nina are here?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps you are right..."

"Were are those two anyway?" Julia questioned.

Jin and Nina walked in the house after Julia had barley finished her sentence. Nina came in with Jin and sat down in the living room. Nina sat by Anna and Julia told Jin to sit be her. 

Anna filled Jin and Nina in on what they had missed and what they were planning on doing.

"Okay." Kazuya said ready to continue. "Now we all will be on a boat heading to the island. All of us must live if we expect to make it threw this. I will stay here continuing the search and leading you threw. Much like Anna had done before. Nina you will be playing the role of the fighter again. Now I will only be able to give you directions wall you are on the boat. Any further than that and the head phones will be cut out."

"How come?" Julia asked.

"The area were the war was turned into a dead zone. Any electronic mechanisms will go haywire. That means no guns, no guiding, no nothing. Just knifes, other physical interacting weapons, and your fists. Now I'm telling you this is not going to be easy. Nina will be with Anna trying to find a way in. I will help them of course, but after their in the zone I have no contact with you any more. After you have found your way I want you to have Julia go in and serve as a diversion."

"Me! Why?" Julia asked.

"Because it must be done so that Jin can get in. Julia you must keep Xashi as busy as you possibly can. It is the Hybrid we want. Jin you are the only one that can kill it. I want you to go devil and fight that thing as long and hard as you can until it dies. Anna and Nina you must help ether Julia or Jin, but do not kill Xashi! She will be restored as soon as that thing is killed."

"But how do we do that?" 

"I have not figured that out yet. This is just the beginning of what I plan on you to do. There is much that must be done before then. I-"

  
  


"Did you hear that Xashi? They want to kill me." the hybrid said looking into a hole in the air showing Jin, Julia, Anna, Nina, and Kazuya talking about the plan."

"Yes master... I did."

"Looks like we will have to change the plan a little."

"Xashi, I know that they probably will not be able to kill me but I do not wish to take any chances. Xashi I want you to take them all out... If they can not do this plan alone then they will not stand a chance. I want you to kill each and every one of them until the only one left is Jin. Save him for me."

"But my father-"

"Xashi.... you may leave your father be but bring Jin to me and kill the rest."

"You won't hurt him will you?"

"Your father? No, no. Of course not...." He said smiling and laughing below his breath. "Of course not......"

  
  


* * *

  
  


So how will it turn out?

Will They live or will Jin be on his own.

And who is the first victim. I will answer these questions in chapter 3

hope you liked this chapter. Seem's like Nina and Jin have some sort of bond

between each other. Any ways thanks for reading. Please review and 

chapter 3 is on the way.


	3. Emotion

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Nina and Anna walked along the side walk early in the morning. Anna had a smile on her face as she drank her slushy. She had a light brown jacket on and blue jeans with brown high hill boots. Nina with out a smile fallowed behind Anna. She had dark sunglasses on, a whit shirt that stopped just above her belly button, and dark tan paints with black shows. 

"Do you think Jin will be okay at home?" Nina asked.

"Oh would you quit worrying about it Nina. I swear that man is all you ever talk about. Jin this and Jin that. What do you like him or something."

"We'll I just don't want to see anything happen to him. I mean we've been threw so much and, well I don't think I just want to let it all go because of some psychotic bozo."

Anna and Nina walked into a magazine store. Nina followed Anna as she walked over and picked up the latest addition of "What you MUST were." Anna began to walk to the check out line. Nina continued to talk as they went up.

"And you know we can't beat some one like that. Last time she attacked Jin no one could stop her. She left when she saw Kazuya but what if that doesn't work this time. I mean.." Anna seemed to be ignoring her. Nina picked up an issue on the latest guns. "And we don't even know what that girl is up to and-"

"Nina!" Anna said suddenly looking at her. "Don't you have to be some were. Like bugging some one else."

Nina looked at her watch. "Oh Sh_t your right. I got a music gig in thirty minuets. I've got to get down their." Nina turned around and began to walk out the door.

"Thank the lord." Anna said. 

Anna began to walk out of the store looking at her new magazine. She could see Nina dash off threw the window. Then suddenly as she took one step onto the side walk when she looked up to see Xashi standing before her. Xashi looked drily upon her and punched Anna strait in the stomach. Nina froze suddenly as she heard her sister scream. Nina turned around. Anna lay on the ground coughing blood. Xashi walked towards Nina. People ran to Anna's aid. Nina wanted to help her sister but now she was the one in danger. Nina looked sadly at the emotionless monster. Nina ran at Xashi in raged. Nina tried to punch her in the face. Xashi barley moved. Nina stepped back and span around jumping in the air trying to kick Xashi in the face. When Nina's foot touched Xashi's face she was instantly dropped to the ground. It was like kicking a hard surface. Nina noticed her hand felt numb from the punch she had tried to deliver. Xashi grasped Nina's ankle and lifted her up into the air. Nina was stiff. She was swung into the air and then suddenly slammed into the cement. Nina's back had a long trail of blood going down it. Nina slowly stood up. She felt like she was about to collapse.

"You should be dead." Xashi said. However she did not seem to be socked in any way. 

"Sorry... to disappoint you." Nina said struggling to keep conscious. "Why... are you... trying to hurt... us?" 

Xashi stood still for a moment staring Nina in the eyes. She then slapped Nina in the face with the back of her hand. Nina dropped to the ground and did not move. Xashi walked across Nina and left her lying on the ground. Nina and Anna lay motionless on the ground. 

  
  


Julia sat in the window seat holding her knees as she looked across the lawn. 

"What are you up to?" Jin asked as he came over and sat next to her. 

"Oh, just wondering what happened to Nina and Anna. They've been out for about five hours."

"We'll Nina had that music thing and Anna... I don't know something might of come up."

Julia stood up and stretched her back as she began to slowly walk away. "Something like Xashi?" She said looking back at Jin.

"What!"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Were's my dad?"

"He left."

"When?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day."

"Do you know what he was going to do?"

"No, not really."

  
  


"I took care of two of them. The sisters." Xashi said.

"Yes, I know. I saw you." the Hybrid replied.

"The blond one. She asked me a question. She wanted to know why I was hurting them."

"Don't worry about that."

"But, why are we? Why do you want my brother."

"I told you! Don't worry about it!" 

The Hybrid stopped and stared Xashi straight in the eyes angrily. 

"You claim that we are one and the same." Xashi said. "But why is it that you can feel emotion yet I can not."

"Because."

"I am human, am I not."

"Yes."

"And if a human can feel pain, happiness, anger... why can't I?"

"I..."

"You stole these emotions from me. Didn't you."

"Xashi! Leave me."

  
  


Nina sat up in a bed. She was in the hospital. She had bandages on her back and one on her left cheek. She felt no pain though. A nurse walked into the room. 

"Sir." Nina said.

"Oh you're finally up."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday the 27th. You've been out for about two days."

"Another woman. Is she hear? She was hurt like me. Red hair-"

"Yes she is here too. For how long is questionable."

"Why? Is she ok?"

"We'll actually we couldn't get her to wake up. Her heart isn't beating ether. I'm so sorry."

"Anna." Nina said looking at the ground. 

"Actually you are quiet lucky. You shouldn't be alive now. Some how you survived the happenings. If what our eye witness says is true your quiet an amazingly strong person."

"Who?"

"Me." Kazuya said stepping into the room.

"This man has been waiting for you to wake up. He's been here this hole time. Also you are good to go after you sign these papers. All of your wounds healed up very quickly."

"I will be waiting for you in the lobby Nina." Kazuya said as he seat some close down on her bed.

Nina nodded her head not entirely sure of what was happening. The thought of Anna pained her deeply, but what about- "Jin?"

  
  


* * *

So there is the third chapter. Hope you are liking it ok.

They lost Anna, that's not good, but what about Jin and Julia

and what dose Kazuya want with Nina.

Read Chapter IV and find out.


	4. Candles

  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nina finished putting the belt around her waist. Kazuya had given her a whit shirt stopping just above her belly button, and black jeans, and whit sneakers. Nina put her hair back into a pony tail. She walked out of her room and looked left and then right. She hadn't been here long but she could feel no pain. Her cuts were all gone their were few marks if any left. Nina saw the sign pointing towards the lobby and headed in that direction. Nina walked up to the counter. A woman sat in a chair in the main entrance. 

"Um Miss, I need to sign some papers for my release. Dr. Shack said I could go."

"Agh yes Miss. Williams. Well one of them."

Nina's excretion changed from a look of confusion to pain.

"Sign right here and here." the nurse said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Nina said as she turned away from the counter to face the main lobby. She looked around for Kazuya. She found him eventually sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Nina sat down across from him. Their was a seven year old child sitting at the table too. The child smiled at Nina as she sat down. Nina smiled back at him and then turned to face Kazuya.

"You wanted to see me." She said looking at Kazuya.

"Yes..." He said taking another sip if coffee. 

"What... what is it?"

"Nina, I believe that if you and I work together we can stop Xashi."

"Wha... what do you mean us?"

"You and I."

"What about Jin and Julia."

"Well... It wouldn't of been this way had your sister not died. Julia will not be of any help to us. If things are bad she will die too. That is why I don't want her to help. Jin would be too emotionally involved."

"What do you mean."

"Knowing Jin he would not allow us to destroy his sister."

"But he doesn't even know her."

"Yes but weather he knows her or not he won't. Jin's not capable of it. He couldn't kill me even if he had too. It's too much responsibility for him. But you... I know you can help. Your stronger than Julia, faster than Anna, and more capable than Jin. You could help me stop Xashi."

"Why do you want to kill her?"

"I... Well it's just something that must be done. It's not like I want to it's just..." Kazuya looked away from her.

"Ok, I'll help." Nina said standing up."

"Good." Kazuya said as he stood up also. He shook her hand. Nina smiled. They looked down to see the child staring at them. 

"Ugh." Nina said putting her hand behind her head and smiling. "Hi again."

"Let's go." Kazuya said turning around and walking towards the exit. Nina stepped out from her chair and fallowed after him.

  
  


6:17 am

Nina and Kazuya stepped into the Julia's house. 

"We need to be quiet." Kazuya said. "Jin and Julia don't need to know what's going on. And Nina one more thing. I need to know if your willing to step out of Jin's life."

"What? What do you mean."

"I know you and Jin have become friends maybe even more. But I need to know you'll be wiling to step away from that. We might not be coming back."

Nina nodded her head. "As long as Jin is safe."

"Good girl." Kazuya said turning around and heading up the stairs. "We will need to pack our bags."

Nina looked in the living room to see that Jin was laying on the coach asleep. That would be good for Kazuya because he and Jin shared a room. But Julia and Nina slept in the same room and she would have to be very quiet. Nina stepped into the room Julia and her shared. Nina grabbed her luggage bag and walked quietly over to her dresser. She set her bag on her bed. Julia lay on the other bed. Nina pulled a as many close as she could out and shoved them into her suit case. Nina was exiting her room when she heard Julia sit up in her bed. Nina looked back at her. 

"What are you doing?" Julia asked.

  
  


9:28 am

Jin yond as he entered the kitchen. 

"Oh man I'm sleepy." he said scratching his back. He looked at Julia sitting at the table. She wasn't blinking and she just held her coffee in her hands not drinking it. "Julia are you... are you okay?"

"Their gone." Julia said looking at Jin. 

"What do you mean gone. Who?"

"Nina, Kazuya, and Anna. Their gone."

"They left?"

"Nina and Anna were in a fight with Xashi the other day. Xashi killed Anna. Nina was hear about three hours ago with Kazuya. She said that her and Kazuya were leaving. They left to go fight Xashi. Jin their gone." Julia looked back at her coffee.

"Wha... What!" 

"I'm sorry. Nina wouldn't tell me anything else. I don't think their coming back."

Jin stood in the corner shacking his head. "No... no!"

Jin ran into the closet to grab his coat.

"Jin... their gone" She repeated. "You can't get them to come back."

"Julia we can't let them just go fight Xashi all by them selves."

"But..."

"Julia you can stay here if you want but I'm going after them."

Jin froze as he heard Julia's coffee cup shatter across the floor. Jin turned to look at her. Xashi had a huge claw forming out of the top of her hand. She held it up to Julia's neck. 

"Jin... just go. I don't want you to get hurt just go!" Julia yelled wall Xashi had her held down and held the knife by her neck. 

"No..." Jin said below his breath.

Xashi stared at Jin. 

"No!" Jin yelled.

"Xashi held the claw closer to Julia's neck.

"Just run Jin. Run! Go!" Julia yelled.

Jin's eyes filled with tears. 

"No..."

  
  


Nina sat in her seat on the air plain. She remembered this. She had sat here before. She looked out the window. 

"Is something wrong Nina?" Kazuya said looking at her.

Nina put her sun glasses on and swallowed. "No... every things fine." she said in doubt. "Every things going to be just fine." She felt a tear run down her face. "It's all going to be ok..."

  
  


* * *

I'm going to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. I know I will continue. Hope you guys liked this one. Thanks for reading. And please Review. 


	5. B4 IT'S 2 L8

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


Julia's body lay on the ground with a bloody slit across her neck. Jin held her head as he looked upon her. Xashi had killed her and vanished. Why. Julia's eyes were closed. They wouldn't be opening again. Jin set a hand on her head. Tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Julia..." Jin said softly. "No... NO!" Jin stood up and yelled as loud as he could. His eyes quickly became enraged and he began to change into his half devil form. A black and red design formed on his head and wings began to mutilate coming from his back. 

Jin slowly turned around. He faced the large window were he could see rain falling in the window. 

"Come out." Jin said with seriousness in his voice. 

The window suddenly brock and Xashi walked out of the rain and into the room were Jin stood and Julia lay on the ground. 

"So nice to see your finally ready." Xashi said with a smile. 

"I see you can show emotion now." Jin said still in anger.

"Yes. My master gave it to me."

"You always had it. It was just hidden from you."

Xashi maid a confused face. "N...no, It dose not matter. I am here to kill you. We either can make this painful or you can just let it go by quick."

Jin ran at her yelling. Jin tried to punch her but Xashi grabbed his fist. She didn't even nudge. She just lifted her hand and stopped Jin's blow. Jin felt a ripple go threw his hand. The wave went up his arm and into his head. Jin pulled back suddenly and stood shacking. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide open. 

"What's the matter brother. Can't you go on?"

Jin said nothing. Xashi smiled and walked up to him. She did not touch him. He just stood their shacking. Then suddenly Jin grasped his throat and dropped to his knees. Xashi had not even touched him. She hadn't even moved. Xashi looked down at him now. She could see him on his knees holding his throat gasping for air. He was suffocating slowly. Xashi kicked him and he went flying out the window. He busted the glass and landed on the wet grass. His eyes were shut. Xashi slowly and softly walked over to him. She stood beside him. Xashi then formed a huge claw out of the top of her hand. 

"Nice try Kazama, but Mishima's last longer. Xashi slowly put the claw up to Jin's neck. 

"Xashi STOP!" the Hybrid yelled in her head. 

Xashi held her position. "What is wrong master?"

"I told you I don't want him dead. I want you t bring him to me."

"What is the difference he will die if I bring him to you and he will die if he stays with me."

"Xashi do not argue with me!" 

"Yes sir." she said as the claw went back into her hand. 

Jin suddenly stopped suffocating and coughed. He was still unconscious. Xashi picked him up and diapered along with him.

Their was nothing left, just the rain and Julia's body on the kitchen floor.

  
  


Nina grasped Kazuya's bags and her own. She looked around for him wondering were he was. She would need to find him or she was in trouble. They had maid it to Green Land and Nina couldn't read any of the signs. They were all in a different language, not to mention she probably wasn't going to find some one else that spoke English. 

"Agh their you are." Nina said as she saw Kazuya leaning against a wall. "I got your bag for you."

"Nina this is Mr. Carlson, he will be taking us to the dead zone."

"Agh hello Miss. Williams." The man said shacking her hand.

"Hello Mr. Carlson." Nina replied. 

"Ok Nina lets go." Kazuya said." We don't have much time. 

  
  


four hours later...

A large car drove up an icy hill. Kazuya's long black leather coat flew around in the wind. He had a black buttoned up shirt on and black paints. He wore a pair of sun glasses as well. 

Nina sat down next to Mr. Carlson who was driving the land and sea vehicle. Nina was rubbing her hands trying to keep worm. She had the same outfit on except now she had a brown coat over it. She also had brown gloves on and sun glasses on. Nina looked back at Kazuya. He was staring at a huge icy mountain and the cold did not seem to bother him at all. 

"How much further." Nina asked Mr. Carlson.

"About a half hour more. We need to get to that mountain over their. That is the dead zone. That's the spot I leave you at." He replied.

Nina just looked at the mountain. She had a lot on her mind. The cold, what Kazuya was planning to do, and what Jin and Julia were doing. 

The large vehicle stopped near the top of the mountain. Nina and Kazuya got off. 

"Time to get to the top." Kazuya said.

"Thank you Mr. Carlson." Nina said waving to him. 

When Kazuya and Nina maid it to the top Nina's breath was taken away. On top of the hill, way, way up was a village. An abandoned village.

"What is this place doing up here?" Nina asked Kazuya looking at him.

"It's been here for a long time."

"Ya but it's like zero degrees up here. Why would any one live up here."

"Because it wasn't always cold." Kazuya said. 

He turned around to face the edge of the mountain. He set a snow board down on the edge of the hill.

"What's that for?" Nina asked looking at Kazuya wedge the board into the snow.

"It's their incase of a quick get away." 

"But theirs only one board." Nina replied.

Kazuya did not say anything. He turned around and left the board laying in the snow. 

"Just tell me you'll remember this spot." Kazuya said as he motioned for her to fallow him. 

Nina nodded her head and fallowed after him. They walked into the destroyed village. In the very center was a Church. The Church was the only thing still standing. 

"This is were Xashi will be."

"How do you know."

"There are reasons for everything. But you don't need to know all of them just go in and save my sun. I will take care of Xashi."

"What? Jin's in their!" Nina yelled suddenly becoming worried.

"Yes..."

Nina was about to run into the building when Kazuya grabbed her arm.

"Nina... wait until I say you can go." 

"But..."

"Wait."

Kazuya motioned for Nina to stay out side. 

"You may come in when I give you a signal."

"What's the signal."

"You'll know when you see it."

  
  


Kazuya pushed the large doors open. It was a huge church and completely dark except for the eery purple glow. Kazuya walked across the floor. He stopped when he could feel something on the floor. Their was a yellowish purple ooze on the floor covering it.

"Were are you?" Kazuya yelled.

Nothing answered.

"Were are you!"

"Daddy?" a voice said. "Daddy is that you?"

"Xashi?"

"It is you!"

Xashi came running from the darkness to hug her father, Kazuya. 

"Xashi..." he said.

"Yes dad." She said looking into his eyes.

Kazuya stopped for a second and looked at her. She looked just like Jun. The same facial structure and the same hair. Everything about her was the same except for her eyes. They were unnaturally a glowing yellow. 

"Xashi... Were is-"

"Master." Xashi said turning around.

"Xashi who is with you?" the Hybrid asked her. 

"My father. Kazuya."

Wall Xashi spoke into the darkness Kazuya looked at his daughters arm. Just like Jin she had the same scar on her shoulder as Jin did. Why? Kazuya's thoughts vanished as he saw a huge best walk out from the darkness. It had no legs and was floating in a blue fire.

"The Hybrid." Kazuya said. "Your not hole. What has happened to you?"

The Hybrid said nothing.

Kazuya suddenly realized he was in a lot of trouble. The Hybrid was not in a human like state. It was in a ghost form. It was living but incomplete. "It doesn't matter" Kazuya said in his head. "Your plan will work. It has to work. It must!" Kazuya ran at the Hybrid. A burst of Purple light went off and Kazuya was his Devil self. He knew that with Xashi in her current form she could not be killed. But their was nothing that didn't say the Hybrid couldn't be. Kazuya was about to jab his claws into the Hybrids gut when Xashi grabbed his hand. 

"Wha... What are you doing!" Kazuya said.

"Don't!" She yelled.

Kazuya jerked out of her grasp and focused on the Hybrid. Nina leaned against the church freezing in the cold. 

"JIN!" Kazuya yelled.

Nina suddenly stood straight and ran into the church. "I don't care if that's the sign or not." Nina said. "Jin..." Nina pushed to doors open and ran threw the church. She could see Kazuya, Xashi, the and the Hybrid who was holding Jin. Jin did not move at all. 

"Jin!" Nina yelled running down the church. 

"Nina no!" Kazuya yelled.

Nina pulled out her knife and jumped into the air and tried to slice at the Hybrids arm. Xashi at the same time dove into the air and pushed Nina before she could hit him. Nina hit the ground and looked up to see her knife sliding slowly across the liquid. 

"You want him?" The Hybrid said looking at Nina.

"Let him go!" Nina yelled with Sadness in her voice.

The Hybrid dropped Jin to the ground. Nina ran over to him and held his head as he lay on the ground. She watched him breath suffering as he let air in and out. Xashi walked over to the two of them. 

"What... what are you doing?"

"What have you done to him?" Nina said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"He is wounded." Xashi said. 

"How can you do this? How can you try to kill your own brother like this?" Nina yelled. 

"I..."

"Nina." Kazuya said. He shock his head. "Don't..."

"Why? Why do you trust her?"

"You of all people should recognize it when some one is possessed."

"What? Xashi... she's being consumed?"

"Not just her... Jin as well."

Nina looked at him. "When?"

"All his life."

"What!" 

Xashi leaned over to look at Jin. She set her hand down on Jin's for head and he was no longer a half devil. He was still suffering though. 

"Jin..." Nina said softly. "Can... can you hear me?" 

Slowly Jin's eyes opened. He looked to see Nina and Xashi staring at him. 

"Wha... what. Nina." Jin said sitting up. He felt a huge scar across his back. 

"Your wounded" Nina said.

"Agh!" Kazuya yelled. 

Nina and Jin looked up to see what happened. Xashi's eyes became filled with tears when she saw what had happened. The Hybrid had put it's hand threw Kazuya and then maid it's hand hole again. This maid it so that it's hand had suddenly cut a huge hole threw Kazuya's chest and inner body parts of that section including the heart. The Hybrid slowly pulled it's hand back out of Kazuya. Kazuya gowned in pain. 

"Daddy..." Xashi said.

The Hybrid laughed as Kazuya dropped to his knees and then fell to the ground with blood flowing out of him on both sides. 

"NO!" Xashi said as she stood up. "You said you wouldn't kill him!" Xashi yelled.

"Yes... but you said you wouldn't interfere with my plans."

"No!" Xashi said as she began punching at the Hybrid madly. 

"Ha, ha...." the Hybrid said as Xashi hit it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Xashi kept screaming in pain every time she punched the Hybrid. 

"You kill me..." The Hybrid said. "And you die too. We are one just as your brother is. I can control both of you... the only reason I haven't maid your brother do anything is because there is something blocking me. His mother is protecting him. Every second of Every day. She is watching him and keeping him from death. You on the other hand Xashi. You have no protection. You are mine!" 

"NO!" Xashi said as she punched one last time. 

She was breathing heavily. She could not go on any longer. Her body was in so much pain. The Hybrid then reached out to grab Jin. Nina tried to stop it but she was not strong enough. The Hybrid ripped Jin from her grasp and pulled Jin into it's self. 

"No JIN!" Nina yelled standing up.

Xashi suddenly gave out and punched the Hybrid one last time. As she punched him she felt her strength being taken from her. Then a skin like substance rapped around her hand. 

"Wha..." Xashi said as she was being pulled in.

Xashi was sucked into the creature in a matter of seconds. 

They Hybrid stared at Nina. She was standing a few feet away from him with her hands over her mouth. 

Then the Hybrid put it's hands on it's stomach and yelled in pain. It had become hole but something happened to it. Like something inside of it was busting loose. That something was Xashi. Then a huge burst of light flashed and the Hybrid busted up into strands right in front of Nina. Xashi went flying to the right and Jin went flying to the left. Nina quickly ran over to Jin's aid. Xashi moved around in the liquid and pulled her self up a little. She smiled and her eyes changed to normal again. She was not possessed any longer. Xashi's scar went away but Jin's did not. He was ok though. Jin's eyes opened up and he stood up. Nina stood by his side.

"We have to get out of here now!" Xashi said as a black light flashed and she was gone.

"How... how dose she do that?" Nina asked.

"She's part devil." 

Then suddenly the ground began to shack. 

"I think we should go." Nina said as she ran to the doors with Jin.

They maid it out side and Nina stopped to look around. 

"Ok were is it were is it." Nina said looking back and forth. "Their it is." She said running to the snow board. 

"You go, I'll meet you at the bottom." Jin said as he ran back to the church.

"What are you doing?" Nina asked.

"I'm getting my father." Jin yelled back to her. "Just go!" 

Nina turned around and ran to the snow board. It was sticking up in the snow nudged in. Nina jumped at it. Her feet landed into it properly and it automatically hocked her feet in. The hole place began to shack. "Hurry Jin." Nina said and she began to snow board across the front of the mountain. She leaned forward and put her hands back so that she was as arow dynamic as she could get her self. Then she could hear a really bad sound begin. The sound of an avalanche. "Jin!" she thought but she continued on. But suddenly as she neared the bottom of the cliff she found her self in trouble. Something she could not of seen earlier but wished she had. Their at the foot of the mountain was a huge drop. A creator was formed and a drop that could take her life. It was about a mile wide and she had no control. The avalanche was colliding behind her and the drop was in front of her. Suddenly before she could react her board snapped and she was twisted from balance and flung down the cliff. 

"Agh!" She yelled as she dropped down. She hit several smaller cliffs as she went down and found her self becoming incredibly beaten. Finally she hit the snowy bottom. Nina's face lay in the snow for a second. She then stood up and began to walk across the snow. Her left leg was broken and she had cuts all over her back, left arm, and a blood mark across her four head. She had to move as fast as she could to get to the other side of the cliff. The avalanche would berry her alive if she didn't. Nina finally maid it. She had been listening to the sound of snow colliding down the cliff for a long time now. She looked at the face of the cliff. It was slanted so this would make it a lot easier to clime but because of her broken leg it would be very hard. It was about three hours before Nina had come near the top of the cliff. Nina slowly maid her way up struggling. When she got to the top she set her hand on the edge of the cliff and pulled her self up. When she got her first glance at the top of the cliff she was filled with happiness. The sun was beginning to rise and Jin and Xashi lay sleeping on the snow. Kazuya's body lay by theirs. 

"Jin." Nina said as she tried to get up.

She saw him open his eyes and look back at her.

"Nina?" He said with a great deal oh happiness in his voice. "Oh my God your alive." He said smiling.

Jin ran over to her to pull her up. 

"I thought you died... I thought I lost you." he said holding her close to him.

"Jin..." Nina said as he held her their as the sun was rising. 

"Yes Nina..."

"I'm glad... every things ok..." she said.

"Me too." 

Then Nina was about to walk over and see Xashi when Jin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. 

Jin smiled and gave Nina a hug and then a very passionate kiss. It wasn't like the one Jin had given her two years ago in the library. Bur this time it was real. This time they were safe. This time... they knew it was the end and that their lives would finally be okay...

  
  


The End

  
  


* * *

well their it is that's the end of the third sequel. I really hope you liked my story. I know the ending was a little if'y but it works. I mean with a broken leg and an avalanche caving in she would of been in big, big, trouble but it had to end some how. And I hope you liked it Jin and Nina finally get to live in peace. :). Thanks for reading and please Review.


End file.
